Scar
by Vamp Junkie
Summary: Adopted by Lostboysfan123!  Please visit at her at /u/2756276/Lostboysfan123
1. Chapter 1

When I walked home from school, I guess I was a little lost in thought. It was my first day in a new school, I had just moved from New York. I met some people I liked here, I guess, but no one that I would actually want to hang out with.

In New York, I had plenty of friends. Most of my friends were guys, which was just fine with me. We hung out and they were my reason for getting out of bed in the morning. Whenever my parents were really hitting me, they were there and helped me find a place to crash for the night.

They were the ones who gave me my affectionate nickname, Scar, because I had a scar from my collar bone all the way down my arm. I had that scar since I was seven and fell off of a telephone pole. Nobody called me by my real name anymore, Gena.

We had gangs in New York, too, but I'd been informed by my friends that down here in Tulsa, it was the Greasers vs. the Socs. Apparently, since I lived on the "wrong" side of the tracks, I was a Greaser.

Anyway, I was a little lost in thought so I didn't hear the Socs Mustang until they were right behind me, yelling "Whatsa pretty girl like you doing out here all by her lonesome."

I walked a little faster, hoping that I would see someone on the street. Unfortunately, the roads seemed empty on all sides of me. I had been lost in thought too long, and the sun had gone down.

The Socs were still right behind me and I was getting scared, so I took off running, screaming bloody murder.

Somebody was on me, and I was knocked over. Whoever was on me put his knee on my chest and held my hands down on the sidewalk, so that I was pinned. His friend, who was right behind him, pulled out a blade and put it to my throat.

"You better stop that screamin' or I'll cut your voice box out for ya," said the one with the blade. I quieted down, but I was still struggling and I spit at the one who was pinning me down.

"You're gonna' pay for that," said the one with the blade. He had a sick, masochistic smile on, and moved the blade down to my stomach. I bit my lip as he pushed the blade into my skin, making a small scratch.

The one who was pinning me down laughed and took his knee off of my chest, but he kept my hands pinned down. As he moved, I saw that there were two more Socs behind them, both with their own blades.

I knew that even if I got free of the two Socs pinning me down, I couldn't get away from four, even if they were stupid.

I was desperate though, so I kicked up at the Soc with the blade and pulled my hands away from the other Soc. I kicked, punched, bit, and screamed, hoping somebody would hear me and get the Socs off of me.

One of the Socs kicked me real good in my gut and I could feel my rib breaking. I gasped and stopped screaming, curling up in a ball so they couldn't get my stomach again.

The same Soc that kicked my stomach viciously kicked my head and I cried out in pain as black dots clouded my vision. The Socs got a few more kicks before they started punching me. One Soc in particular hurt the most, punching me with the rings on his fingers.

I got on my hands and knees and tried to crawl away but I was too weak and collapsed in the middle of the street. _Great _I thought _now I'm gonna' get run over by a car_.

I was about to give into the darkness clouding my vision when I saw four buff Greasers heading toward me. They were all laughing, they hadn't seen me yet.

This was my last chance; the Socs were almost on me again. I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. The Socs put a hand on my mouth, but it was too late. The Greasers had seen me and the Socs, and they were headed toward us, looking angry.

The Soc that was on me was yanked off of me, and I heard the sound of people running away. I couldn't see very well anymore, everything was going blurry, but I did see the blue mustang driving away.

The Greasers were around me now, talking in hushed tones. One of them must have realized that I was shivering, because there was a jacket around my shoulders.

"Sweetie, can you hear me, are you alright?" One of the boys was asking, gently shaking me. The shaking hurt, so I groaned and turned over.

The last thing I remember before everything went black was somebody lifting me into their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of shattering glass and yelling.

"You pushed me into that vase! Now you're gonna' get it!" A boy yelled.

"You pushed me first!" Retorted another boy.

"Ya'll be quiet!" Said a third voice, deep and commanding. Both boys stopped yelling and it got quiet again. "The girl's still sleepin'"

Where was I? I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered. The Socs, the Greasers running them off, one of the Greasers picking me up, I must be at one of their places.

I was still only half-conscious, about to fall back asleep, when I moved a little and pain ripped up my side. I moaned in pain, I must have broken a rib. My entire body seemed to ache. There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep again.

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing that I saw were two Greasers looking down at me with worried faces. One was movie-star handsome, with dark-gold hair combed back with grease and laugh lines on his face. The other one looked 20 and 40 at the same time. He was buff and real muscular, and he had a worried look on his face.

I tried to sit up, but my stomach was still smarting and I only got half way up before the muscular gently pushed me down.

"Careful there," He said. "You've been out for about a day." I groaned again and closed my eyes. My dad was going to kill me for being gone a day.

"Are you okay?" Asked the muscular one. He had taken my groaning to mean I was in pain. I wanted to tell him I had been hurt worse than this plenty of times. Still, it did hurt.

"Ya'll have any Aspirin?" I asked. No one said anything, but the movie-star like one did get up and come back with some Aspirin and some water.

"Hey, I'm Darry, by the way," said the muscular one. "And that's Soda." He pointed to the movie-star looking one.

"I'm Steve," shouted another boy, who was picking up broken vase pieces.

"I'm Johnny," said a timid voice. I started; I hadn't realized anyone else was in this room.

"Hey, I'm Scar," I said. "I need to get home." All I could think was, _I have to get up before my parents wake up._ I stood up fast, and the world started to spin. My legs buckled and the muscular one- Darry- caught me. He placed me back on the couch.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, you can't even stand up," laughed Steve. I glared at him, but he just smirked.

"He's right, you can stay here until you've healed," said Darry. I would've fought, but darkness overtook me again.

When I woke up again, I was still on the couch, but a lot of other boys were surrounding me.

"She's awake!" yelled one with sideburns. "I'm Two-Bit." He said cockily.

"Ponyboy," said a boy who looked about Johnny's age.

"Dally" said another boy, who wasn't quite as muscular as Darry, but looked like someone you didn't want to mess with just the same. Instead of saying hi, I tried to get up again. The world spun again, but I didn't fall to the floor this time.

"Scar," I said, and then walked out the door. I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me, but someone put their hand on my back. I turned around to see Darry standing there. I thought he was going to say something about me not being well enough to go home, so what he said surprised me.

"If you ever need a place to crash, my door is open." He was crazy, inviting a stranger to stay with him. All he knew about me was my name.

I nodded in acknowledgement, but scoffed in my head. I didn't need any charity. I turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks dragged by. I fell into routine. Wake up, go to school, come home (hoping my parents were already out for the night), do my homework, go to sleep. I kept thinking about the Greasers I had met, how Darry had told me I could crash at his house. But I couldn't get attached to anybody again; I couldn't leave the only people I cared about like my gang in New York.

Then, after almost two weeks without getting in the way of my parents, they were still at the house when I got home from school.

"Come 'ere, Gena," my dad slurred. I cringed, he was worst when he was drunk. "I haven't seen ya' since we moved in 'ere, how ya' been?" He stood up and backed me into a corner.

"I've been fine," I said. With that, he slugged me in the face, but I didn't cry out. If I cried out, he would just make the beating worse.

He kicked me, and I fell painfully on my still healing rib. I heard a crack, and all of my breath left me. I bit my tongue to stop from crying out.

He stepped on my shoulder, and I heard another painful crack. Suddenly, the blows stopped. I looked up, but my dad was in the kitchen. I started to quietly make my way to my room, but I bumped into the coffee table.

"Where are you goin'" He asked. I flinched, he was right behind me. I slowly turned around. He was holding a knife in his hand.

"Um…I was just…um…going to my room." I was so scared, I was almost shaking.

"No, you're not." He frowned, and dug the knife into my stomach. I couldn't help myself this time, I cried out. "Ungrateful child," He yelled, yanking the knife out of my stomach. I collapsed on all fours, and he kicked me in the head.

I couldn't see right, everything was blurry. My dad was shouting at me and throwing punches. I managed to get up and out of the house.

I stumbled out of the house and into the neighborhood. Everything was dark, and nobody was out. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go back home, that was the first time my dad ever pulled a knife on me.

I remembered Darry, and his invitation to let me crash on his couch. I didn't think he would mind if I stayed just one night.

I managed to get all the way to Darry's house and I pounded three times on the door. I sat there for a few minutes and nobody answered.

I started to panic, I was about to pass out and I needed to go somewhere. I pounded on the door again, praying that someone would answer it.

Finally, I heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened.

"Scar?" Asked Darry, sounding surprised, "What happened?" His tone was a lot angrier when he caught sight of the shape I was in. I was too weak to say much.

"Help me," I managed to whisper as the dark overcame me.

For the second time that month, I passed out in Darry's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hush up, the girl's still sleepin'," Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. I was still at Darry's house! Why did I come here, I had survived much worse than this alone? I couldn't imagine what had possessed me to come here last night.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Two-Bit was sitting right in front of the couch, watching Mickey Mouse. Darry was in the kitchen and Steve, Sodapop, and Dally were goofin' off in the living room.

"Hey," I said. Everybody's heads snapped up to look at me. I laughed. "Ya'll look like you've never seen a girl before," they chuckled. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So, you're name is Scar," said Sodapop.

"Gena," I replied. The silence returned. I cursed myself for not being better around people I had never met before. Luckily, Ponyboy came lumbering in.

"Hey, have you seen my math homework?" he asked, immune to the awkwardness we all felt in the room.

"Yeah," said Darry, "It's on the coffee table." With that, the silence was broken and everybody returned to doing what they were doing.

"So…" I said to Dally, who had sat down on the couch next to my feet.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. I made a mental note to not bug Dally, he scared me.

"Be nice, Dal," Darry said as he handed me a slice of chocolate cake. I took the cake and devoured it.

"How long I been out?" I asked Darry.

"Just the night, what happened to 'ya? The Socs get 'ya?" I couldn't tell him what had happened with my parents, they would turn them into the authorities. I would get sent to a girl's home. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't know what to do, so I lied.

"Yeah, I shoulda' carried a blade," I said. I waited for them to point out my lie, to turn and say, it was your dad wasn't it? He was drunk again? But they all just shook their heads and Two-Bit proceeded to call them every nasty name he could think of.

"Pickin' on girls? Now that's low, even for them," Darry shook his head and took my plate back into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sorry to intrude, I'll just go now," I said, putting my feet on the ground. Dally looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"So you gotta' broken rib and a stab wound, and you're gonna' get up and go home?" he laughed now. "Good luck gettin' Darry to agree to that one." I glared at him.

"Nope, you're stayin' here 'til you're healed," said Darry, coming back from the kitchen. "I'm going to work, but if I find out you've moved, I'll skin ya'" he threatened.


	5. AN Discontinued

Hey everyone! This story has been discontinued; I have gotten bored with it and it really isn't going anywhere. If you would like to adopt it I would be thrilled (it deserves a life too *tear*) Just kidding! But seriously, you should adopt it. Thank you so much for reading. By the way, I don't own any of the character's except for Scar (S.E. Hinton owns them!)

-Vamp Junkie


End file.
